Sudden Realisations
by 66mc
Summary: This is my first fanfic! I am in collaboration with EvilHariboMadness! I do a chapter then he does one. I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated! This is a Clato story with a twist! Cato has some sudden realisations while going out with Clove! Enjoy! It turns kind of Marvelo, it's not graphic though. Nothing major happens, just to warn people. Cashmere also gets a surprise!
1. Chapter 1! Best Friends?

**Chapter 1!**

**Cato's POV**

I waltzed through the door and sat down next to Clove. I passed her the green note i'd scrawled out earlier.

It read:

Hi Clove

I hate Bourne's lessons! So boring. I need a pen, got one?

A few seconds later the note slid back to my side of the desk, along with a biro, she had written:

Yeah, d'ya have a ruler?

I slid the ruler along the desk and then whispered "You free later?"

"Yeah, usual place?" she grins at me and I stare in awe at her beautiful smile, I try to look away before it becomes obvious.

"Yeh, can't wait!" I grin back and get on with my work, occasionally looking at her beautiful face and making sarcastic remarks about Mr Bourne's teaching.

I wait in the alleyway by the secret den. It's blocked off by a high barbed wire fence, as it's considered dangerous, a few years ago me and Clove were walking around the city, and came across this place, we fixed it up a bit and added some more homely features. (thanks to Clove)

After waiting for a few minutes Clove met me with a huge grin

"Heyy!"

"You're late! I got this prepared for you!"

I was really nervous, I was finally going to tell Clove how I felt.

We climbed over the barbed wired wall. I gave her a leg up and she used dents in the wall as foot holds. I helped her up over the wall by pushing her ass, she paused, slapped my hand away and told me to piss off. I laughed, then joined her on the other side.

Snagging by leg on the barbed wire and falling onto a brick, knocking myself out.

I woke up on the sofa in the secret den, which is really an old building. "Raghhhhhh!" I screamed as I flinched as Clove broke into stitches, she was millimetres away from my face and the first thing I saw was her stunning face.

"I bought you here, i couldn't get you over the wall myself. " Clove blushed and hid behind her hair, she looked gorgeous as it cascaded down the side of her face. I tucked it behind her ear. "You're trousers got stuck in the barbed wire, they're over there."

I looked down and saw a blanket was wrapped round me and I blushed. I then realised I would be walking home in my boxers!

I looked over to the table, earlier I'd got some candles and laid the blanket on the table, which I was now wearing. I had laid out some fish and chips, but the moment had gone, so much for proclaiming my love for Clove!

I looked Clove in the eye, it was now or never, I told myself. I saw her smile and her eyes softened, I had to go for it!

"Clove, I, I love you! You're beautiful, funny and smart and you're the best thing to happen to me!" I've never said anything like this to a girl before, to my mates i'm a player, I exhaled deeply, she looked at me and pulled me close to her, I kissed her passionately over and over again, I couldn't believe this!

**Thanks for reading this! Sorry it wasn't very good, my first fanfic!**

**For the next chapter see EvilHariboMadness's account. It will be up when he is ready :-)**


	2. Chapter 3! Creepy Stalker XD

**Chapter 3**

**Clove's POV**

I rushed home after seeing my cousins (Although Marvel always looks so miserable around his siblings nowadays) and went straight to my room, I texted Cato, saying

"Heyy, I miss u already! :-D do u wanna meet up l8r? xxx"

He replied "yeh sure, cinema?"

I accepted and then went downstairs for dinner.

**Marvel's POV**

I pretended to my brother and sister that I was going to stay with the girls a little longer, then went to "hang out" with Cato.

I peered over Cato's shoulder as he was texting Clove, they were going to meet up at the cinema! I was glad I knew his plans, I could make it seem a coincidence that I was there.

Cato shoved his phone in his pocket and we ran off to play some rugby, this was just my excuse to get close to him. I'm not into all this sporty stuff, I'd rather guy shop with Glimmer!

I let Cato tackle me numerous times, then we took a break to get some food. Cato took me to the kebab shop, he doesn't know I'm gay, and of course he doesn't know I LOVE him! I tried to pretend to myself that I was Clove, that I was dating him, but of course it wasn't right.

**Clove's POV**

I made my self up and got changed, I wore a slim red dress with a very low neckline that compliments my hair and figure, with black heels and a little black clutch bag. I thought even though it was only the cinema, it is a date, and knowing Cato, we'll end up clubbing afterwards!

I caught a taxi to the cinema, and as I got out the taxi and, I bent over the window to pay, someone came up from behind me and wolf-whistled. It was Cato, he paid my fare and we held hands after hugging, as we walked into the cinema.

Across the cinema I saw Marvel sat on the front row, as I walked towards him to say hi, he ran off leaving his popcorn behind. I wondered why he ran off, shrugged, then I scooped it up and walked back to my seat. Cato told me he bought us to see the lady in black. I realised it was a horror film, then thought, typical Cato, trying to get his arm round me!

I gave in to him and snuggled up beside him halfway through the film, at the scary bits I buried my head into his soft cashmere jumper, pretending to be scared. He loved every second of it, of course he knew I wasn't scared, after all these years, he knows me too well.

**Marvel's POV**

I sat down in the dimly lit cinema, the film hadn't started yet so I sat with my popcorn, waiting for Clove and Cato. A few minutes passed by, I sat gazing at the blank screen, trying to imagine Cato sat next to me, as if it were us. Suddenly I jolted back into reality. I turned around and Clove was walking towards me, I looked at Cato, waiting for her, I pretended not to see them then ran off, leaving my popcorn behind and the cinema chair swinging.

I ran out the door and waited, my heart was pounding in my chest, Cato looked so handsome but also slightly neutral, as if he couldn't bring himself to smile, or scowl. I didn't want him to think I was ruining their date, I peered round the side of the door, a five year old boy with a huge red toy truck barged through the door, pushing me into a fire extinguisher. I swore at him and he broke down into tears, then I walked back to my seat, the lights had gone down now so Cato and Clove wouldn't spot me.

I was sitting a few rows away from them, the screen illuminated their faces, so I could tell what they were doing. There was no way they would see me, they were so focused on each other. I watched as Cato smoothly slid his arm round her, I felt a pain in my chest, I tried to turn away, but I had to see. She moved in closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "AAAAAAAHHHHH" screamed several people, I turned to the screen to a woman gracefully fall to the floor, her head lying next to her. I grimaced and looked back at Cato, Clove's head was buried in his arm, then i screamed inside. Every time a scream was let out, Clove would bury herself in Cato's arm, him taking full advantage of this.

I couldn't bear it any more, I was punching myself inside for bringing myself here. It was like torture.

I thought I would just watch the film anyway, I didn't pay seven fifty to torture myself.

I turned around once more, to see Clove, I hoped she would be eating popcorn, considering she stole mine, but it looked more like she was eating Cato's mouth!

That was it.

While storming out, I saw the kid I'd sworn at earlier, his mother walked up to me "So you're the gay idiot swearing at my son?" she swung a punch at my face, I swiftly dodged it as she came round and hit my stomach, I clutched it in pain, quickly scampering off. I thought to myself, this day just gets better and better!

**Thanks for reading this chapter! The next one is on EvilHariboMadness' page! ;-) reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 5! Revenge

**Chapter 5.**

**Clove's POV.**

I wandered down the corridor, thinking to myself, why did Glimmer say that Cashmere was looking for me? It was probably a mistake.

I reached my locker, next to Cato's, then I saw the red liquid drip down his head.

"Cato!? What happened?" I opened my bag and grabbed a few tissues, wiping the blood away from the back of his head.

"That crazy bitch slammed me into the locker for 'being mean to Marvel' which I didn't even do!" Cato winced as I gently dabbed his head with the tissue and got rid of the blood, while telling me what happened, using a lot of air quotes.

"I'll sort it out Cato, it'll be fine" I kissed him softly and ran off to go and get my revenge on Glimmer and Kayleigh.

I caught sight of Glimmer and Kayleigh on the way to English class, I ran over to them, then they turned around, I couldn't think of anything to say, so I let my fists do the talking.

Blood streamed down from Kayleigh's nose, after I had smashed my knuckle into her face. Then it was Glimmer's turn, before she could react I caught her in the stomach with my foot, winding her. I laughed and stuck up a finger. Then slammed Glimmer up against a wall, I stared into her eyes, my face millimetres away from her face. I whispered to her

"Don't mess with Cato again." Glimmer blinked hard and shoved me off her, I turned my back and walked away, I could feel them both staring at me and giving me dirty looks, I just shrugged it off and walked back to Cato, we grabbed our bags and walked to Mr Haidon's English class. We caught sight of Kaleb and Marvel heading towards art, I laughed at my cousin, he's a complete airhead, but we all love him anyway, he just walked into a wall while trying to do his shoelace up while walking, I laughed and continued walking.

We reached the English room and sat down, I was sat next to Cato, directly across from us were Glimmer and Kayleigh, Kayleigh's nose was as red as tomato, she was holding a tissue to it to stop it bleeding. They started laughing and pointing at us, I blushed bright red, they were obviously trying to make us feel shitty, Cato didn't notice, it was too obvious, too over played. I tried to ignore them, and started thinking about how I could get them back again.

After what felt like the longest English class ever, I walked out the room under Cato's arm, Marvel stopped Cato, glaring at me, then saying cheerfully "Hi Cato, Clove, um Cato" He blushed a bit and I smiled at my cousin. "I was wondering if you wanted to play rugby later after school? We could do something afterwards maybe." I turned my head away from Cato and scowled. "Sorry Marvel, but Cato is with me later." I was fed up with him. He gets Glimmer and Kayleigh to bitch about us, then acts as if it never happened!

"Oh okay then, maybe another day. How about after you've met Clove?" Marvel suggested it casually as I exhaled. I was mentally throttling him.

Cato looked at me, "Is that alright babe?" I nodded curtly.

"Yeah sure! I'll meet you at the playing field!" Marvel nodded and grinned, waving goodbye to us as we he walked the way we just came.

I asked Cato "Is Marvel your friend? I didn't know he liked to play sports. He never plays sports." Cato looked surprised. "Really? He's really good and he always asks to play rugby with me." I shrugged, I decided to forgive Kayleigh, she was sticking up for her mates, like I was sticking up for Cato, but it's personal with Glimmer. She used to like Cato, she smashed his head and cut him and she started this.

**Cashmere's POV**

I swayed my hips from side to side as I walked down the corridor, sunglasses on my head, I lowered them down to my eyes. I got a year 7 to open the door for me and I walked out, in my heels and opened my bag, which casually swayed on my arm. A guy came out the door and patted my ass, I smiled and opened my bag, producing my phone. I texted Marvel, while admiring my press on nails. They matched my white skinny jeans and red top, showing my belly. As I walked down the street I got wolf whistles every time I turned a corner, I smiled to myself, then pouted. Still texting.

Marvel replied to me, telling me to meet Titus and Gale at 17, the most expensive bistro in town, of course I could pay for it, being the richest girl in town.

At 17 Titus was sitting at a table, covered in a red cloth with a rose on the table. He got up to greet me, he looked me up and down, a huge grin forming. I greeted him by grabbing his face and kissing him full on on his lips. I could feel his surprise, then his tongue, so I pulled away and sat down. He looked slightly nervous and sweaty, I laugh, which makes him more nervous, then I flip my phone open, texting Enobaria. Titus sat awkwardly, then he called over a waiter. I put my phone away.

"I want a small chicken salad." I ordered the waiter to get it quick.

"I'll have ribs." Ugh Titus is such a pig. I handed the waiter a fifty pound note and he grinned.

Titus asked to talk to me as I reached into my bag, about to get my phone.

"Fine. What?" Titus smiled and starting telling me about himself. I knew how to get what I wanted, so I pretended to be interested, smiling and laughing when it seemed right, sometimes I caught his leg under the table and sometimes I giggled and twirled my hair.

The waiter eventually came and I tipped him again. As I carefully ate my salad, wiping my mouth after every mouthful, careful not to touch my new cherry lipstick.

After I'd finished I got bored, so I texted Marvel to tell Gale to meet us at moments. A club.

Titus lead me outside as we waited for a cab, I didn't want to take the car, knowing I'd get pissed.

Titus sat on a small wall and by the time the taxi had arrived, most of his face was the colour of my cherry lipstick.

We got in the taxi and I started texting Enobaria. Titus looked awkward again, but I let him wipe my lipstick away.

The taxi stopped, I tipped the driver and walked over to the door, I pointed and Titus held it open for me, when I got in the whole club was full, you had to shove people to breathe, all the better for me.

Titus started dancing with some brunette (Who wasn't half as sexy as me) then I walked to the bar, meeting Gale, I wrapped my leg around him and ran my finger down his chest, I could feel his heart racing, he put his arm round me and I ordered some drinks.

Gale tried to talk to me, but the music was so loud it was easy for me to ignore him. My ears pounded as I took another sip of my drink.

I had to go dance, so I got to the middle of the club with Gale, we danced for hours on end, drinking in-between songs, until eventually I collapsed on the floor.

Titus and Gale dragged me home, as they couldn't afford a taxi at four in the morning. I collapsed on the sofa and I can't remember the rest.

**A week later**

I thought to myself 'Ugh, I'm still throwing up from my date with Gale and Titus. Every morning I've been throwing up. I can't believe this.'

Then I made my way down stairs, I rang Enobaria up and told her about being sick. She stopped talking suddenly and said she'd come visit me. I waited for her to arrive, I had just got the maid to cut me some cucumber for facials, but Enobaria didn't seem interested, she handed me a small box, what was inside changed my life forever.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry it wasn't so good, Oli gave me nothing to work with.**

**Please give us a review!**

**Next chapter is the most important one! Check it out on Oli's page!**

**So what do you think is going on with Cashmere? How should Clove get back at Glimmer?**


	4. Chapter 7! Cashmere's present!

**Chapter 7**

**Cashmere's POV**

"What's this?" I asked Enobaria as she gave me that sarcastic look. Enobaria's my best friend. She's not as sexy as me, but she's cleverer than me and helps me with stuff I don't know. Plus all my other friends are guys.

She opened the box and threw it at my feet, then passed me a plastic thing. I picked the box up and asked her to read it. She stumbled over a few of the words, but she told me it was a pregnancy test. I laughed then chucked it on my bed, suddenly feeling sick again. Enobaria stood outside the bathroom, telling me to hurry up. I emerged from the room and she gave me the test, trying to tell me that her mum was sick all the time when she had her little sister. I snatched it from her just to prove I wasn't pregnant.

5 minutes later I fell on my bed, screaming and kicking Enobaria. "GET AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Enobaria stormed out. I knew it wasn't her fault, but what did I care! Then I thought, 'I can't be pregnant! I didn't even sleep with anyone, did I? Well apart from that one time with Brutus when...'

I sat staring at the test, saying positive, I assumed that meant that I was pregnant.

My door burst open and Gloss walked in, saying Enobaria told him to come up. I gasped quickly throwing the test down on my bed and hiding it behind me. Gloss is clever though, he saw.

"Watcha got?" He wrestled me down so my face was under his foot, I gasped and pulled his foot off my face, forgetting about the test and running to grab my mirror to re-apply my makeup. Gloss laughed and screamed "Mummy! Cashmere's pregnant!" Then I heard my mum rush to my room, bursting in "CASHMERE! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" She led me into the kitchen, taking the pregnancy test, Gloss followed with a smug look on his face.

"Cashmere! What have you-" She shook her head, then catching sight of my nails and examining them, comparing them to her own, while finishing her sentence "done?" She gasped. "Who's the father?" I looked down, as mum shooed Gloss away, telling him to go find Marvel or something.

"I don't know mummy." I ran out, holding in the tears to stop my mascara running.

I thought back to who it could be. I couldn't think, there were hundreds of guys who could be, but none of them were at the right time. I rang Enobaria to see if she had an idea.

She was upset with me for getting annoyed with her, so I told her a bunch of lies to make her satisfied then talked about my life. (Which of course is the most important) She asked me how many guys I had been with in the past week and we narrowed it all down, to Friday night. I thought to who It could've been, 'the only people I went out with were Titus and Gale, but I got home and then they left me there. Didn't they?'

I texted Titus and Gale to meet me at my mansion. They both eagerly agreed, Enobaria and I got ready, so we re-applied our makeup and did our hair.

Twenty minutes later we still weren't ready, but we let them in, they gazed at the house in awe, then we locked the door. I took them upstairs, and surprisingly they let us tie their hands and feet up, but then they got scared as we shoved them against the wall and started to interrogate them!

Gale confessed that the father could be either of them.

I died inside.

**Titus' POV**

I sat back remembering last Friday night with Gale and Cashmere, changed my life forever. In more ways than one.

I received a text from Cashmere, ordering me to go meet her at her mansion. Of course I replied eagerly and ran the whole way there.

Cashmere welcomed me in, but my heart sunk to see Enobaria there, we weren't going to have a repeat of Friday, even though Gale was there. I couldn't stop thinking about Friday.

Cashmere led us upstairs and tied us up. Pushing us against a wall and interrogating us. She was pregnant, of course it was Cashmere, so it wasn't like I was the father. I looked at Gale and he looked at me, Cashmere broke down and sat on the floor, telling us that she was going to have the baby adopted if we didn't look after it. I exchanged glances with Gale, when we were let free we sat in his car, talking.

I thought back to Friday night, how amazing it was, then I realised I liked someone else. Not Cashmere, who got with every guy she saw.

I liked Gale.

**Gale's POV**

I stared in Titus' eyes, they were so mesmerising, they were filled with all the colours of the sun.

"Gale. I think I love you." Titus said it softly and swiftly. Then he leaned forward and kissed me, I gasped, at the suddenness of this, then I kissed him back.

So Titus and I are officially going out. That sounds so strange. Titus has been my best mate for longer than I can remember. Even through all the Katniss drama.

I pulled away from him and just hugged him, he sat like that for a few minutes, I could smell his cologne and something else… his sweat?

Cashmere came running out and we quickly pulled away. She screamed at us, telling us she wanted nothing to do with the baby and that we would have to have it, as the fathers.

I laughed. "You really think that _we_ would keep the baby? We're probably not even the fathers!" Cashmere slapped me hard, I recoiled and my face stung. I shoved the keys in the ignition and told Titus to fasten his seatbelt, just as I was about to drive off, Cashmere flung open the door, getting in the back to stop us leaving. I cursed seatbelts under my breath. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"You are keeping the baby once it's born or my daddy will get his fat strong men to hurt you." She smiled sweetly as she threatened us, then stepped out of the car, we watched her walk down the path to her house, then we drove off.

We were both silent as I drove. "Titus, are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded in reply. We stopped at McDonalds, seeing Glimmer guy shopping with Kayleigh. As we ate in silence we discussed the baby, knowing that if we didn't keep the baby Cashmere would set her dad's hit-men on us! Even if it was a little extreme. We discussed until we finally decided we wanted to be together, and if the baby was ours, it could be the only chance we would get to have one! We had to take it.


	5. Chapter 9! Ending it

**Here's Chapter 9! I might edit it a bit, but Oli wanted it as it was, so here you go! 3**

(Oli's my internet husband. **Get in my way and i'll smash your face in.** (and all the other stuff on my list of bitchiness))

**Chapter 9**

**9 Months later**

**Gloss' POV**

I laughed to myself, I was thinking about Marvelo again! I remembered their first date, I was teasing him about it, of course I was no where near as mean as Cashmere would've been, but she didn't know. Yet. I suddenly had an urge to tell someone, I couldn't hold it in!

I thought to myself, Cashmere is going to find out anyway. So I ran up to Cashmere's room and burst through the door she screeched and stabbed herself in the eye with mascara, causing her to explode with rage, screaming at me and throwing a hissy fit.

"Cash! Ssshhh,ssshhh" I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, I shushed her and calmed her down, this happened often. I just had to tell her about Marvel, she had to know! After all, it would come out one day.

"Cash, I have to tell you something! Promise not to tell?" I released my grip and let go of her wrists, she crossed her fingers and nodded. "Okay, Marvel is gay! He is going out with my best friend's brother, Cato!" My voice got louder and louder the more I said, then I realised what I just did to my brother. I shrugged it off and went to play football.

**Cashmere's POV**

I smiled to myself after I had sorted out my mascara. Marvel's gay with my cousin's boyfriend! This is the perfect opportunity to diss him! I changed into the shortest skirt in my walking wardrobe, it was red and didn't reach my thighs. My top was white, which showed my belly and I bought a golden purse to match my six inch heels. I let my blonde hair fall past my shoulders, it was wavy and flew back in the breeze. I topped it off with an inch of makeup, although I didn't need it.

I grinned at myself in the mirror, practising pouting and swaying my hips as walked.

"Perfection!" I mouthed at myself in the mirror.

I reached the park, grimacing as my hells starting to sink in the mud, so I called Clove over.

"Clove! Yes you! You! Come over here!" I cried and she came over, she was sat on a bench making out with Cato.

"Hey Cash. Yeah, what do ya want?" I looked her up and down, wondering what Cato saw in her. Her hair was dark muddy brown, she wore it up with no makeup, which certainly didn't do her any favours, her clothes were old and worn, but she was what they called 'naturally beautiful' I shrugged, she was my cousin so I had to be nice to her.

"Ha, I take it that you don't know then! Your boyfriend is dating my brother!" I smiled sweetly, enjoying every minute of the pain I was causing.

"What? No he isn't! He's my boyfriend Cashmere, Keep up! And he's certainly not gay!" Clove spoke very defensively, as if my words stung her.

"Er, yes he is! Marvel is dating Cato. Haven't you seen them? They've been on dates and I heard Cato has been playing a lot of rugby with him!" I prodded Clove's shoulder, as if to rub it in her face and tell her she was wrong. Clove looked down, it was starting to make sense to her, she paused.

"NO HE'S NOT! CATO IS MY BOYFRIEND AND HE LOVES ME!" Clove stormed off in rage before I could say anymore.

**Clove's POV**

Cashmere was such a bitch! She's got nerve to come and tell me that my boyfriend's dating my cousin! I walked back over to Cato, he leaned in towards me but I stopped him. "Cato, did you hear what she said?" He was taken aback and looked at me funny.

"No, why? What did she say? Is Marvel ok?" I looked down at my lap, Cashmere was right.

"She said that you are going out with Marvel. That you're gay and you've been cheating on me for months now, you've been on dates with him." As I said it my voice wavered and I stood up. "And she's right." Cato turned red, but he denied it.

"Don't lie to me Cato!" I slapped him and he turned away, I ran off, my head in my hands wiping tears away as they fell down my cheeks like raindrops on flower petals.

I jumped, landing on my bed in-between the soft pillows. I thought about what Cashmere said, it all made sense. Cato had been "playing sports" with Marvel everyday for the past month after I had been with him. I felt sick, what had he been doing? Had he kissed him the way he kissed me? Did he tell him that he loved him? Did he ever just stop to think about me? How long did he think he could pull this charade off for?

I cried into my pillow over my best friend and ex-boyfriend.

After what felt like hours, I got up off my bed, I wiped my face free of all the tears and thought to myself. 'Hey, he's not worth my tears. Think about what he did to you Clove. He isn't worth it.'

I heard a ring at the doorbell. I dragged myself down the stairs, telling myself to man up. I stopped by a mirror, making myself look less as if I had just been bawling my eyes out. I flung open the door as Cato pounced on me, pinning me to the ground.

"Cato! What the fuck are you doing?" I tried to get away from him, but he had my shoulders pinned to the floor.

**Cato's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I guess I always knew I had to Clove at one point, but I still loved her like I loved Marvel, I didn't want to let her go, but I wanted to be with Marvel too.

"Clove listen, I love you!" Tears trickled down the side of her face.

"No you don't! You love Marvel! I know you're lying, I can see it in your eyes. Cashmere was right." I loosened my grip and she seized the opportunity, she shoved me over into the wall and ran upstairs into her bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Clove! I'll break this door down!" I threatened her with this, she knew I could. I just wanted to speak to her.

"I have a knife! If you break the door down I'll fucking hurt you!" I knew she would too. She's feisty and does before she thinks. I hesitated.

"I'm taking that chance!" I broke the door down and she ran at me, she didn't have a knife, but she had her fists.

"Cato. It's over. I was stupid not to realise." She turns away and I exhale.

"But I still love you Clove!"

"No you don't, you love Marvel."

"I love both of you!" I pleaded with her, I then realized I was actually starting to beg a girl, if my friends saw me then...

"So you do love him! Get out my house! We're over!" Tears streamed down her face, I reached forward to wipe them away, but she slapped me.

"We can still be friends." I called as I walked down the stairs. I felt like there was a rock in the pit of my stomach. I needed Clove.

**So thanks for reading!**

**Oli's writing the next chapter, so go check it out!**

**...**

**Please review and I'll love you forever! (unless you get in my way ^)**


End file.
